2017 Vitoline 350
The 2017 Vitoline 350 is known for Dan Carcia singing the Gask Its theme song. Jackson Storm wins with Cruz Ramirez second and Chase Racelott third. Danny Swervez finished 4th. Bubba Wheelhouse crashes HARD into the wall on lap 23 while Aaron Clocker, Cam Spinner and Next Gen Vinyl Toupee collide thanks to Jackson Storm pushing Aaron on lap 165. None missed races. Transcript Carcia Sings Rex: You want to know something cool Dan? Dan: Ok. Rex: You can sing the Gask Its Theme song! Dan: Ok. How does it go? Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS YOU CAN EAT COOKIES! BUT IT'S SO NICE TO BE AROUND, WHEN GASK-ITS IS AROUND! GASK-ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK-ITS ALL YOU CAN EAT! GASK-ITS BEST COOKIES THAT EXIST! GASK ITS THE BEST SPONSOR OF THE WORLD! GASK ITS YOU WILL LOVE IT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Dan: Here goes. GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS YOU CAN EAT COOKIES BUT IT'S SO NICE TO BE AROUND, WHEN GASK-ITS IS AROUND! GASK-ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK-ITS ALL YOU CAN EAT! GASK-ITS BEST COOKIES THAT EXIST! GASK ITS THE BEST SPONSOR OF THE WORLD! GASK ITS YOU WILL LOVE IT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Rex: YEAH YOU NAILED IT! Dan: Awesome! Now I can sing this hyper catchy song everywhere when I win or when I have a good race! Rex: Yup! Gask Its Pitty: Oh holy freaking god NO! Now Dan knows the theme song TOO! It's bad enough when Rex singed in but now Dan knows it too. That (Popeye toot) Rex Revler! He taught it to him isn't it. Gask Its Crew Chief: I'm getting the earbuds. Don't worry. Lap 23 Crash to be continued Lap 165 Crash Jackson: Stupid (Seal Bark) Aaron! (pushes Aaron) Aaron: ARGH! Results 1. Jackson Storm - 200 laps 2. Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps 3. Chase Racelott - 200 laps 4. Danny Swervez - 200 laps 5. Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps 6. Flip Dover - 200 laps 7. Richie Gunzit - 200 laps 8. Next Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps 9. Ryan Laney - 200 laps 10. Dan Carcia - 200 laps 11. Steve LaPage - 200 laps 12. Rich Mixon - 200 laps 13. Chris Roamin' - 200 laps 14. Conrad Camber - 200 laps 15. Tim Treadless - 200 laps 16. H.J Hollis - 200 laps 17. George New-Win - 200 laps 18. Paul Conrev - 200 laps 19. Eric Braker - 200 laps 20. Jonas Carvers - 200 laps 21. Jim Reverick - 200 laps 22. J.D McPillar - 200 laps 23. Barry DePedal - 200 laps 24. Michael Rotor - 200 laps 25. Harvey Rodcap - 200 laps 26. Next Gen Spare Mint - 200 laps 27. Aaron Clocker - 164 laps (crashed by Jackson Storm) 28. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 164 laps (crash) 29. Cam Spinner - 164 laps (crash) 30. Spikey Fillups - . 91 laps (crash) 31. Herb Curbler - 91 laps (crash) 32. J.P Drive - 56 laps (tire puncture) 33. Noah Gocheck - 33 laps (hit the wall) 34. Bubba Wheelhouse - 23 laps (crash)